Un jazmín entre rosas
by KazuyoJaganshi
Summary: Miró el anillo con el emblema de la rosa de un azul profundo, y unas lagrimas se escaparon ¿porque era todo tan dificil?
1. Academia Ohtori, ¿Inicia una nueva vida?

Kagome / Touga / Saionji: 17

Souta: 11

Utena / Anthy / Miki / Wakaba: 14

Juri: 16

Nanami: 13

Shippo: Aparenta 14

Sesshomaru y Koga: Aparentan 20

Kagome Pov

Hacia dos años que caí por el pozo, mi maravillosa aventura duró aproximadamente esos dos años, ahora yo ya no era la ingenua chica del pasado, ahora era más madura que las de mi edad. Tenía diecisiete años y mi escuela me había echado por faltar tanto a clase, ante esto mi madre me dijo que no me preocupara, que iría a la Academia Ohtori donde mi padre había estudiado. Según las historias de mi madre padre era un hombre muy atractivo y perseguido por todas las chicas de la academia, además era muy admirado por todos sus compañeros y fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Además al parecer mi prima Utena asistía allí también.

Dos semanas después de que mi madre me dijera sobre la academia, una carta llegó al santuario donde decía que estaba aceptada y además fui elegida como miembro del consejo estudiantil, en la carta también decía que solo faltaría que al llegar me dieran el anillo que mostraba que era miembro del consejo.

La única razón por la que acepté serlo y tener esas responsabilidades fue para poder llevar ropa diferente, cuando supe las ventajas no lo dudé ni un instante, ya estaba harta de llevar falda todo el día, solo en ocasiones especiales me las ponía.

Mi madre me dio un traje igual al que mi padre usaba en la academia (Azul marino donde es blanco y cian en los bordados, además de pequeños toques dorados como en los botones,…) el traje me hacia ver como a un chico y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que llevara el pecho escondido con vendas, el pelo en una cola alta y la expresión facial que aprendí de Sesshomaru, poco después de alistarme mi madre subió a mi habitación y me dio el anillo que perteneció a mi padre y así cogí las maletas y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto, con ganas de estar ya en el avión y despegar cuanto antes.

Nada más despegar ya estaba más que aburrida por culpa de la hora que estuve esperando para poder embarcar, por lo que saqué mi IPod y escuché Blue de Big Bang últimamente mis gustos musicales habían cambiado mucho, puede ser que ahora las letras ya no me engañaran y yo sintiera la que verdaderamente está escrita con sentimiento.

-.-.- (Más tarde…)

Dios, como amaba esa canción. Vale, quizás parecía que no tenía sentimiento delante de la mayoría de personas, pero ser así era ya una costumbre, y daba gracias a dios por no hablar en tercera persona como cierto daiyoukai con el que estuve pasando los tres últimos meses en el pasado.

Al llegar a la academia me dirigí al despacho del director, me percaté de que mi presencia llamó la atención de un gran grupo de chicas y además atraje varias miradas de odio de parte de los chicos.

A medida que continué caminando podía oír lo que decían...

_"Él debe ser el nuevo estudiante... es muy guapo..."_

_"Parece ser el típico chico malo con ese traje... No puedo esperar a hablar con él..."_

- Estúpidas – susurré ante las sandeces que decían al verme

Me detuve ante una gran puerta y por el aspecto esta era la que estaba buscando. Llamé suavemente y escuche la voz de un hombre bastante joven dándome permiso para entrar.

- Hola, tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, Kagome Higurashi ¿Verdad? Yo me llamo Akio Ohtori encantado de conocerte – dijo besándome la mano y dándome una suave sonrisa haciéndome recordar unos felices y tristes viejos tiempos.

- Encantada – Contesté sin dejar que viera el efecto que ese simple acto tuvo sobre mí.

- Veo que ya tienes el anillo que certifica que eres del consejo estudiantil, parece ser más antiguo que los que llevan el resto. – Continuó hablando mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Si, la verdad es que era de mi padre. – Fue mi simple respuesta

- Ya veo, así que era de Korumo… - murmuró con aire ausente

- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunte de pronto sorprendiéndolo y haciendo así que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- Adelante, yo veré si puedo conceder sus deseos dulce princesa – dijo dándome una vez más una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba, falsa, vacía.

- Me gustaría que me llamaran Kage.

- Bien, ningún problema, por cierto vivirás en la misma residencia que Utena Tenjou ya que solo la ocupan ella y su compañera Anthy Himemiya. – Dijo dándome un pequeño mapa

- Muchas gracias señor. – agradecí junto con una suave inclinación de cabeza no queriendo ser maleducada.

- Por favor llámame Akio.

- Bien, gracias Akio. – Agradecí de nuevo esta vez más informal y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

5 min después

Al llegar vi un gran edificio **"¿Como puede ser que solo residan dos personas?"** Esa pregunta es lo primero que se me paso por la mente al ver el tamaño de aquel edificio que actualmente estaba ocupado tan solo por dos personas. En el papel ponía el número de la que sería mi habitación y la de Utena y su compañera.

Deshice las maletas y acomodé todo de forma que me sintiera más cómoda, poniendo las fotografías en la mesita de la habitación (que estaba al lado de una pequeña sala de estar y/o de estudio) allí estaban las fotografías de mi padre con el mismo uniforme que el mío, parece que seamos la misma persona con el mismo peinado, color de pelo y el mismo peculiar color de ojos, azul, al lado puse una fotografía de mi familia y junto a esa una que tenía de cuando Sesshomaru pudo pasar a través del pozo, parecía un humano, pero todavía conservaba su color de ojos y pelo, ambos estábamos bajo el árbol sagrado florecido.

Después de colocar todo en su sitio miré el reloj, todavía quedaba una hora para empezar las clases así que se mire en el espejo y fui a buscar a mi prima.


	2. ¿Kage?

Kagome POV

Después de colocar todo en su sitio miré el reloj, todavía quedaba una hora para empezar las clases así que me mire en el espejo y fui a buscar a mi prima.

Me paré frente a su puerta y toqué sabiendo que se encontraba en el interior.

- ¡Adelante! – escuché la voz de mi prima gritar.

- Hola Utena – Dije haciendo que Saltara ante de la sorpresa por escuchar mi voz.

- ¡Kagome! – Dijo mientras me daba un suave abrazo – ¿Cómo que estás aquí? – Le expliqué toda la historia y además que le advertí de que a partir de ahora debía llamarme Kage, poco después me presento a Anthy diciéndole que era un viejo amigo de su anterior escuela y desayunamos antes de dirigirnos a la escuela. Al llegar a clase me quedé fuera para esperar al profesor, poco después llegó el profesor.

- Bien chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate. - dijo bajando la vista hacia su lista de asistencias para introducir mi nombre.

- Me llamo Kage– Esa fue mi gran presentación, haciendo una voz que parecía la del mismísimo Sesshomaru con el tono que usé, después de decir eso un gran suspiro por parte de las chicas se escuchó en la clase

- Bueno Kage, siéntate al lado de Natsumi, Natsumi levanta la mano. – Pidió después de levantar la vista de la ya actualizada lista de asistencia.

Estuve hablando con Natsumi durante toda la clase, bueno, más bien Natsumi estuvo hablando y mientras yo escuchando. Al sonar la campana rápidamente salí al patio acompañada de las tres chicas una de ellas era Wakaba la amiga íntima de Utena.

Ese era mí tiempo de descanso, por lo que me disculpé diciendo que quería ir a explorar el recinto yo "solo", para así poder ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos que desde hace años estaban tan confusos. Fui a dar cuando escuché los sollozos de una chica, sin saber porque mis pies me llevaron frente a ella, era una chica con el pelo castaño claro y ojos azul oscuro, noté se tocaba cuidadosamente el tobillo derecho, parecía que se lo había torcido.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – No sé porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca, no las pude contener, ¿porque estaba siendo amable con aquella chica? ¿era porque se parecía a mí en una de las innumerables situaciones en las que me dañé un tobillo huyendo de demonios? ¿Era porque quería ser el príncipe que nunca tuve?

Vi como la chica alzó su cabeza para mirarme y como se sonrojó al verme.

- Si, por favor – Me arrodillé frente a ella y con cuidado le examiné el tobillo, de reojo pude notar como su sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

- Parece que no podrás andar durante dos o tres días, pero nos aseguraremos, te llevaré a la enfermería – dije girándome un poco dejando mi espalda frente a ella – ¿Puedes subirte?

- Si, gracias – Dijo subiéndose.

- Yo me llamo Kage Higurashi, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Otra vez más siendo amable con esta chica ¿Por qué?

- Nanami Kiryu – Respondió casi susurrando y más roja que un tomate maduro.

A los dos minutos llegué a la enfermería, pero parecía que no había nadie allí. _**"Como pueden ser tan inútiles"**_ pensé. La dejé en la camilla y esperé unos cinco minutos para ver si alguien venía, pero no había rastro de la enfermera.

- Si quieres te puedo vendar yo, tengo un poco de experiencia medica. – Vi como Nanami asintió sin dudarlo al igual que mi yo del pasado – Así que eres la hermana pequeña del presidente Touga ¿Verdad? – Volvió a asentir – ¿Sabes que? Vamos a la misma clase, si quieres lo puedo llamar para que te recoja.

- ¡¿De verdad?! , ¿Harías eso por mí? – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Si, quédate aquí, iré a buscarlo, no tardaré mucho. – Después de decir eso me fui hacia el pasillo, donde me apoye en la puerta y di un gran suspiro.

- Las cosas deben de cambiar, no puedo volver a ser la de antes – me dije a mi misma

Al girar el pasillo choqué con una chica a la que reconocí como Natsumi, mi compañera de clase por lo que le pedí a ella que buscara a Touga y le dijera que lo necesitaba urgente en la enfermería. Al llegar allí de nuevo Nanami se quedó mirándome con cara de duda y con las mejillas un poco rosa.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Y mi hermano? – Preguntó extrañada y nerviosa.

- He encontrado una compañera de clase y le he pedido que lo busque ya que no conozco de todo el recinto, ¿tienes fiebre? – Pregunté al verla levemente roja desde que entré.

Me acerqué a ella poniendo frente con frente para tomarle la temperatura y también haciendo que se sonrojara más, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió haciendo que los dos miráramos hacia la puerta donde estaba un molesto Touga, que me miró como de una forma que me hacía parecer una amenaza para su pequeña hermana

Nanami al ver a su querido hermano saltó de la camilla intentando ponerse en pie precipitándose rápidamente hacia el suelo si no fuera porque sin pensar mis bazos la rodearon y la atraje hacia mí, de lo contrario podría haberse hecho más daño aún, pero esta acción involuntaria de mi parte la salvó y además hizo que su sonrojo aumentara de nuevo y su hermano me quisiera matar con la mirada.

- No trates de forzar el tobillo, de lo contrario tendrás que estar toda la semana en cama – le susurré y seguidamente me giré hacia Touga – Supongo que ahora te harás cargo de tu hermana, presidente. Tiene una pequeña torcedura, en dos días ya podrá caminar con un poco de molestia y en tres días sin molestia alguna.

- ¿Ya te vas Kage? – escuché que me preguntaban, al girarme vi como tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

- Si, le he prometido a Utena cenar con ella, pero si me necesitas, llámame – dije entregándole un trozo de papel con mi número de móvil escrito para intentar animarla.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Touga – Eres el nuevo miembro del consejo de estudiantes ¿Verdad?

- Si – contesté simplemente marchándome

(Normal POV)

Nada más llegar Kage se enteró de que Anthy estaba tocando el piano con Miki por lo que no cenaría con ellas. Así que aprovechó para ducharse nada más llegar mientras Utena hacía la cena.

- ¡Kag!, ¿Dónde estás? La cena ya está lista. – Gritó Utena pensando ya en la reacción que obtendría de su prima al saber que era lo que cenaría esa noche.

- Ahora bajo, me tengo que vestir y ya está. ¿Qué has hecho de cenar?

- Oden, así que si no te das prisa… - no le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que unos fuertes golpes y ruidos sonaran por la residencia.

- ¡¿ODEN?! – exclamó corriendo por el pasillo y al llegar miró el plato y a Utena con estrellas en los ojos – Te amo Utena – dijo abrazándola, en ese mismo instante llegaron Miki, Anthy, Saionji, Touga, Nanami y Juri.

- Ejem… - tosió Miki llamando la atención de las dos chicas y haciendo que se separaran.

- No sabía que Kage fuera tu príncipe, Tenjou. – Dijo Juri con su habitual tono.

- ¿A que debo el placer de esta visita? – dijo la morena intentando sonar amable y mirando fríamente a la mayoría de los presentes como Sesshomaru le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

- Kage, ¿Utena…? –comenzó a preguntar Nanami algo irritada y temerosa por su respuesta.

- Tenemos una gran amistad desde la infancia – explicó cortando a Nanami mientras le enviaba una suave sonrisa a Nanami y un guiño a Utena.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre el consejo estudiantil. – cortó el presidente.

- No creo que en este momento pueda atenderos, ahora me disponía a comer el maravilloso Oden que Utena ha preparado con tanto cariño – dijo poniendo nervioso al presidente – podéis esperar, tardaré poco – finalizó.

Así pues, todos se quedaron sentados en la enorme mesa mirando hacia Kage, viendo como comía de una forma que lo hacia parecer de la nobleza, sorprendiendo a muchos. Al acabar de comer guio a todos los miembros del consejo de estudiantes (Todos menos Utena y Anthy) a la sala de estar ya que no los quería en su habitación, todos se sentaron en el suelo y Kage se sentó de la forma tradicional sorprendiendo, una vez más, a todos por su correcta postura.

- Bien, ¿De qué me queríais informar? – dijo con una máscara de frialdad que Sesshomaru le había enseñado a adoptar para los negocios.

Le explicaron todo sobre los duelos, el poder para revolucionar el mundo y sobre los planes del fin del mundo, además de que al día siguiente se tendría que batir en duelo contra Utena, le explicaron las normas básicas, la hora del duelo y como llegar hasta el coliseo de duelos, después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas residencias y pusieron fin a un día muy ajetreado.


	3. Duelo y presentaciones

A la mañana siguiente Kagome le explicó a Utena lo del duelo, y le dijo a la hora a la que se enfrentarían y se dispusieron a ir a sus propias clases. Al llegar a clase Kagome se enteró de que hoy no tendrían profesor por diversas razones y que tendrían todo el día libre excepto la hora de educación física, Kagome no tenía uniforme de deporte por lo cual se presentó a clase, con el permiso del profesor, con su atuendo común.

- Bien, hoy daremos diez vueltas al campo y después jugaremos un partido de futbol. – dijo el profesor de educación física.

10 vueltas más tarde:

Hicieron dos grupos, en un grupo estaban las pocas chicas de la clase, ya que la mayoría eran chicos, Touga, Kage y otro chico más, en el otro equipo eran todos chicos.

- Bien, que empiece el partido. – ordenó el profesor

Los que mejor jugaban eran Touga y Kage, aunque este último lo hacia bien por su velocidad y puntería. Al final el equipo de Kage ganó ya que ente Kage y Touga no dejaban a los contrarios acercarse a la portería lo suficiente para que tuvieran oportunidades de chutar.

Estaba ya en el coliseo, a la espera de Utena, se había traído la espada demoniaca que Sesshomaru le regaló, hecha con uno de sus colmillos, se llamaba colmillo lunar, la llevaba siempre en un colgante gracias a un hechizo de ocultación. A los pocos minutos entró con Anthy a su lado vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo y Utena con su usual atuendo con algunos pequeños cambios en él.

Vio como Anthy tenía dos rosas en la mano, una de color blanca y otra negra con las puntas azules. Se sorprendió al ver como con una extraña magia salía una espada del pecho de Utena, gracias a su formación sabía que la magia procedía de Anthy sin duda alguna. Y después de eso comenzó el duelo, Kagome no quería enseñar los trucos más interesantes ya, que sabia que el resto de miembros del consejo estudiantil la estaban observando con gran atención y analizando cada movimiento, lo mejor era hacer ver que tenia, nada más conocimientos básicos en los duelos con espada, eso si, hacía movimientos torpes pero elegantes, no por nada Sesshomaru fue su maestro. El combate estuvo interesante, parecía que Utena tenía más habilidad con la espada y que el nuevo duelista no era más que un principiante, pero al final Kagome ganó haciendo así, que el resto de duelistas se interesasen en el joven.

Le costó mucho convencer a Anthy que se quedara en el cuarto de Utena, ahora que todo el mundo pensaba que era un chico no era plan de hacer saber que era una chica, además tuvo que convencerla de que solamente le llamara Kage o Kag ya que odiaba las formalidades, a la mínima que le hablaban con formalidades le hacia recordar la temporada que pasó en el castillo de Sesshomaru, y eso en ciertas ocasiones no era muy agradable.

Las clases de ese día fueron agotadoras, todos los clubs pedían que se uniera, las chicas pidiéndole citas, los profesores intentando examinarla para ver si llegaba al nivel requerido siendo más estrictos de lo normal para ver si se merecía estar en el consejo de estudiantes, ¡como si ellos pudieran cambiar ese hecho!

En definitiva, se merecía un descanso.

_Si no rompe la cáscara, el pollo morirá antes de nacer  
>Nosotros somos el pollo. El mundo es nuestro huevo<br>Si no rompemos la cáscara del mundo, moriremos sin nacer  
>¡Romped la cáscara del mundo!<br>¡Para la revolución mundial!_

- ¿Para qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Juri

- Para hablar sobre el nuevo duelista. – respondió Touga

- ¿Para hablar de Kage? – preguntó emocionada la hermana de este al sacar al joven como tema

- Parece que tuvo suerte a la hora de luchar. – dijo Saionji restándole importancia

- Pese a no tener una gran técnica derrotó a Tenjou – comentó Miki mirando su cronometro

- Aun así hemos de ir con cuidado. – comentó Juri

- Es verdad, no le debemos subestimar, al fin y al cabo lo ha enviado el fin del mundo. – Estuvo de acuerdo el presidente.

- Así pues, ¿Quién es el próximo en la lucha? – preguntó finalmente Nanami.

- Ya pronto es la semana de las visitas, solamente falta una semana. – comentó Haruko mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Cómo que la semana de las visitas?, ¿No querrás decir el día de las visitas? – Reguntó Kage extrañado

- No, la semana. ¿Verdad Haruko? – comentó Natsumi con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su cara

- Es verdad, aquí en la Academia Ohtori se hace de forma diferente, en vez de solamente un día, nos dejan estar una semana con amigos y familiares ya que muchos no los vemos en todo el año. – explicó Karuko

- Interesante – Comentó Kage de forma pensativa

- ¿A quién vas a invitar Kage?- Preguntó Natsumi

- Si puedo a mi madre, hermano y a tres o cuatro más. ¿Y vosotras? – dijo de forma desinteresada

- A mis padres y hermano – Respondió Haruko animada

- A mi padre y hermano. – respondió Natsumi también animada

- Estoy deseando conocerlos – dijo el ojiazul sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas

Delante de la puerta de la Academia Ohtori estaban: Sota, Naomi Higurashi, Shippo, Sesshomaru y Koga. Ellos habían sido advertidos que todo el mundo pensaba que era un chico y se llamaba Kage.

Nada más entrar ya se comenzó a murmurar sobre lo apuestos que eran esos chicos y preguntándose a quien venían a visitar. Dejaron las maletas en la residencia que ocupaban y se encontraron a Utena que residía allí, también decía saber dónde estaba Kagome por lo que los guiaría hasta ella.

- ¡Kage-kun! –llamaron Natsumi y Haruko al unísono

- Hola chicas, ¿en qué os puedo ayudar? – respondió dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a las chicas, quienes estaban acompañadas por sus familias.

- Dijiste que querías conocer a nuestra familia, ¿Te va bien ahora? – dijo Haruko mirando al resto de miembros del consejo de estudiantes detrás de Kage, que, estaban también con amigos o familiares, todos parecían estar atentos para escuchar la presentación.

- Por supuesto – dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a todas las chicas que lo estaban viendo

-Bien, yo empiezo. Este es mi padre, se llama Takuma – dijo Natsumi señalando a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises – y este es mi hermano mayor Hayate – señaló a un apuesto joven de pelo negro y una mecha roja (como Kohori Kazuki de Lovely complex pero alto)

- Encantados – dijeron a la vez de una forma no muy alegre

- Encantado – contestó notando cierta tensión

- Oks, me toca. Ella es mi madre: Junko – después de que Haruko dijera eso vio una mujer que le recordaba a Yura de los cabellos

- Encantado – dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

- Encantada, Haruko me ha hablado mucho sobre ti…

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó la joven toda roja haciendo reír suavemente a Kage – Este es mi padre Ryuto – Señaló a un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos marrón/verdoso – Y mi hermano Hiroto – vio que igual que el otro joven era apuesto, este tenia el pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

- Encantados – dijeron secamente

- Encantado – contestó de nuevo

Nanami al ver que pastaba más atención a esas chicas que a ella decidió intervenir en la conversación.

- Kage aprovechando que esta semana tendremos fiesta ¿puedo quedarme en tu residencia? – preguntó Nanami con ojos de cachorro.

- A mí no me parece mal, es más ¿Por qué no venís todos? – les dijo a los del consejo de estudiantes

- Venga Touga…di que si – Intentó convencer a su hermano sabiendo que sería la única forma que podía estar con Kage el mayor tiempo posible.

- Vale – contesto secamente sabiendo que eso sería lo mejor conociendo a su hermana.

- ¡Gracias hermano! – saltó y lo abrazó haciendo que Kage riera alegremente

- Veo que estás muy bien aquí Kage – Habló una voz haciendo que todo el mundo se volteara a ver quien era

- ¡Mamá! – Dijo antes de correr a abrazarla

- Parece que estás más delgado, ¿Qué no comes bien?, ¿o no duermes lo suficiente?, ¿te esfuerzas demasiado?, ya sabes que no te debes sobre exigir. – preguntó Naomi preocupada

- Mamá estoy bien – dijo ruborizándose y haciendo gritar a las chicas y sacar las cámaras de fotos para inmortalizar ese hecho, todas las chicas suspiraban diciendo: Kage-san se ha sonrojado, es hermoso, ¡Bien, tengo una fotografía de Kage sonrojado!

- Jajajaja – se comenzó a reír Souta por la situación tan rara en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Tu de que te ríes enano? – dijo comenzando a perseguirlo causando que, una vez más, las chicas le tomaran fotos diciendo lo bien que se veía actuando de hermano mayor y haciendo suspirar a Kage.

- Wow Kage te ves genial – dijo Kouga guiñando el ojo hacia Kage haciendo sonrojar a más chicas

- ¡Hey Koga! – Saludó de la forma más masculina posible

- ¿A mí no me dices nada Kage? – preguntó Shippo mientras hacía pucheros, quien parecía tener catorce años

- ¡Como has crecido Shippo-kun! – Y le dio un abrazo – Ahora solo queda… – dijo mirando hacia el último individuo mientras adoptaba, otra vez, la máscara "estilo Sesshomaru" – Hn – saludó

- Hn – Dijo Sesshomaru de la misma forma haciendo que a todos los presentes se le cayera una gota de sudor por la sien.


	4. Malentendido 1

- Kage-kun, ¿Nos podrías presentar? – Preguntó Haruko

- Si, es verdad, ella es mi madre: Naomi, mi hermano pequeño Souta y mis amigos Shippo, Koga y Sesshomaru.

- Será mejor que os presente – dijo Utena - Ella es Anthy Himemiya , él es Touga Kiryuu presidente del consejo estudiantil, su hermana pequeña Nanami Kiryuu, el vicepresidente Saionji Kyouichi, también están Miki Kaoru, Juri Arisugawa, Wakaba Shinohara.

- El resto son Yuko y Aiko, grandes amigas de Nanami y Haruko y Natsumi mis compañeras de clase y amigas. – dijo Kage

- Hola encantada –dijo Nanami siendo todo lo amable que podía.

- Encantadas. – dijeron Haruko y Natsumi al unísono.

A la noche:

- ¡A cenar, todo el mundo abajo! – Llamó Naomi

- ¿Qué hay de cena? – preguntó Souta sentándose rápidamente en su sitio.

- Sukiyaki por cierto, ¿Dónde están Kage y Sesshomaru?- le preguntó a su hijo después de decirle lo que cenarían

- Estaban arriba en su habitación. – respondió

- ¡Lo voy a llamar! – se apresuró a decir Nanami

- Espero que no vea nada que la pueda traumatizar jajaja – bromeó Shippo haciendo reír a Souta y Koga.

- _"No puede ser, ¿A Kage le gustan los chicos?, bueno, se hace amigo más rápido de las chicas que de los chicos, además de cuando ese tal Sesshomaru ha llegado parecía estar enfadado por algo con el, ¿Pueden ser celos? y la verdad es que se ve algo femenino, con sus carnosos labios, con esos ojos azules tan brillantes, con ese fuego interior. Mejor que me calme, solamente es un niño insolente." _– pensó Touga algo confuso por sus sentimientos

-~-~- (Habitación Kage)

Kagome estaba duchándose, y de mientras Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cama mirando las fotografías y demás cosas que ella tenia en su mesita de noche. En el equipo de música se escuchaba la canción Severly de según Sesshomaru no encajaba con el aspecto que ella presentaba portándose como chico "sin sentimientos", pero aun sabiendo eso ella escuchaba la canción sin temor a que ningún invitado la escuchase y estropear su reputación.

- ¿Te has traído esa fotografía? – Preguntó el peliplateado

- Si, ¿Tienes algún problema oh gran señor Sesshomaru? – Respondió la joven

- Será mejor que no me enfades mujer. – amenazó este ya como costumbre.

- ¿A si?, ¿Y que harás, mandarás a tu sapo acosador para que me mate? – preguntó divertida por la idea parándose frente al gran demonio.

- No, haré esto – Dijo estirándose encima de ella en la cama, inmovilizando ambas manos encima de su cabeza con una sola mano y dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas, eso era muy común, ya que eran prácticamente hermanos.

(En el pasillo)

- Creo que esta era la habitación de Kage – se dijo Nanami agarrando el pomo de la puerta, al acercarse un poco escuchó una de las canciones de un grupo sur coreano que se estaban poniendo últimamente de moda entre las chicas de su clase junto con otros pocos de ese país, abrió ligeramente la puerta y se asomó, al ver lo que pasaba en la habitación se quedó de piedra, ese tal Sesshomaru estaba acostado encima de SU Kage agarrándole las manos y con una mano debajo de su camisa. Al ver eso comenzó a dudar, ¿Y si a Kage le gustaban los chicos?, parecía que no le asqueaba la idea de tener a un hombre encima de él de esa forma tan "intima". Ya no pudo más, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido esperó unos segundos para tranquilizarse, era bastante difícil ya que escuchaba la suave risa de Kage junto con la del otro hombre, cuando vio que ya parecía haberse relajado lo suficiente llamó a la puerta y les avisó de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa. Sin esperar la respuesta se fue en dirección al comedor, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ver a Kage para confirmar sus sospechas.


	5. Malentendido 2 y descubierta

- Nanami, ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves muy pálida – dijo Touga preocupado al verla entrar en esas condiciones.

- Kage, Kage… - dijo sin poder terminar la frase, no tenia fuerzas.

- Al final si ha visto algo que la ha traumatizado - dijo Shippo un poco sorprendido

- ¡Ahí vienen! – Exclamó Kouga haciendo que todos los miraran con curiosidad queriendo saber lo que causó a Nanami que se traumatizase de esa forma.

- Oye Kage, ¿Cómo es que habéis tardado tanto? – preguntó Souta sutilmente para saber lo que había pasado en la habitación de su hermana.

- Nada, ¿Por? – Respondió Kage

- ¿Te gustan los chicos? – Preguntó Touga directamente haciendo que los que sabían el secreto de Kage tuviesen que aguantarse la risa y que "Kage" se pusiera nervioso.

- Será mejor que si quieres "jugar" con tu novio vayas con más cuidado si quieres mantenerlo en secreto – dijo Saionji haciendo sonrojar a Kagome ya que se dio cuenta del tono utilizado para decir "jugar"

- Se ve que ya nos han pillad Kage, ya no nos tenemos que comportar frente a ellos –dijo Sesshomaru finalizando la frase dándole un beso en los labios o eso parecía ya que solamente tenia los labios apoyados en los labios de Kagome.

En ese momento Touga se sintió incomodo, quería que ese hombre se separase de Kage, no sentía lo mismo cuando las chicas de la academia iban a por Kage, ya que sabia que él no las tomaba en cuenta, pero al ver como no se apartaba del beso de ese hombre y ver como parecía no importarle hizo que sintiese como si le dieran pinchazos en el pecho. Se alivió un poco a ver como al fin se separaron y viendo al hombre mirarlo con una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia haciendo que, si no fuera por la mano de su hermana en su brazo, se abalanzara para partirle la cara.

Cuando todo se hubo mas o menos relajado tanto la señora Higurashi como Koga, Souta y Shippo comenzaron a reírse, sabiendo que todo aquello era mentira, Utena, por otro lado, pensaba que ese tal Sesshomaru era el novio de su prima por lo que estaba confusa de la razón de las risas.

- ¿Siempre tienes que intentar hacer enemigos Sesshomaru? – le dijo la joven en voz baja – No le hagáis caso, no estoy saliendo con el, solamente lo hacia para ver vuestras reacciones, la verdad es que somos como hermanos, él es como un hermano mayor para mi, que siempre me protege. – Dijo haciendo que los hermanos Kiryuu se relajaran instantáneamente.

- Por un momento pensé que de verdad estabas con el – dijo Nanami causando una suave risa de Kage y que la abrazase – Os prometo que cuando esté con alguien o me enamore de alguien os avisaré.

-~-~- (Al día siguiente)

Estaba la familia Higurashi, Koga, Shippo y Sesshomaru planeando salir del recinto de la academia para ir de compras, pidieron permiso al director para que Kagome pudiese dormir fuera, después de que les dieran permiso, cogieron el tren y fueron hacia el templo para que Kagome se cambiara y así ir a comprar ropa de chica para las ocasiones especiales, Kagome quería ir a Harajuku ya que allí se podían encontrar estilos de ropa únicos y en algunas ocasiones le gustaba ropa del estilo Angura Kei o Wa-lolita. Estuvieron dando vueltas durante horas, hasta que al final lo vio, en el escaparate de una tienda Lolita en Takeshita-dōri estaba el yukata de estilo Wa-lolita más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, predominaban los colores lila y azul, tenia una forma muy bonita, por delate era corto, y por detrás tenia la cola más larga.

Entró a la tienda y pidió probárselo, salió para enseñarle a Sesshomaru como le quedaba, éste le dijo que le quedaba muy bien por lo que se lo regalaba

-~-~- (En el café en frente de la tienda de ropa)

Touga estaba tomándose un café tranquilamente, había venido a Harajuku solamente para comprarle un regalo a su hermana ya que dentro de dos semanas sería su cumpleaños.

- _**"Quizás deba regalarle esos zapatos que vi en la zona Omotesandō" – **_Pensó –_**"¿Ese no es Kage?, No puede ser, se ve más chica de lo normal, pero ese que está al lado es ese tal Sesshomaru, voy a ver" **_– Finalizó poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda.

- No sé cómo puedes aguantar que todas las chicas se mueran por ti, yo llevo poco siendo "Kage" y ya estoy de los nervios.

- Solamente paso de ellas, no merecen mi tiempo, son inferiores a mí. – dijo mirándola con esos fríos pero cálidos ojos.

- Entonces debo de ser muy afortunada de que me consideres un igual. – Comentó riendo y haciendo sonreír de forma casi imperceptible a Sesshomaru.

- _**" No puede ser, todo este tiempo nos ha estado engañando, esa es la razón por la que no se ducha con nosotros después de la clase de gimnasia, por la que es tan bajo y por la que es tan guapo y me atrae, es porque de verdad es una chica."**_ – pensó Touga al darse cuenta de que en realidad Kage era una chica.


	6. Recuerdos

Hacia ya un mes que Touga sabía que Kage era en verdad una chica, des de ese momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta, él la estuvo protegiendo de los chicos que, celosos de que sus novias o chicas que amaban admiraran tanto a Kage, querían vengarse de él o hacer que se fuese de la academia para siempre, cada vez se interesó más, llegó a un punto en el que él no quería que ella cargase con el triste destino que podía llegar a tener si conseguía el poder para revolucionar el mundo, queriendo ganarla, pero no se atrevía a luchar contra ella.

Un día, sin embargo, fue aún más lejos, fue a la residencia que ocupaba Kage y fue hacia su habitación, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba cerrada, probablemente se encontraba en el interior, sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas ya que escuchó el ruido de agua cayendo de la ducha, quiso esperarla, tumbado en la cama que tenia un delicioso aroma que lo incitaba a dormirse, al girar la cabeza, vio tres marcos de fotos en la mesita de noche, en uno estaba un hombre, parecía se Kage vestido de chico, pero si te fijabas mejor, notabas ciertos detalles que decían que esa persona no era Kage, era posiblemente su padre por el anillo de la rosa azul, que Kage dijo que heredó de su padre, en otra fotografía estaban un anciano, la madre de Kage, el hermano pequeño y una chica hermosa que debía de ser Kage, y en la última de las fotografías estaban dos personas, Sesshomaru y una chica hermosa con un vestido blanco suelto de verano y con todo de flores flotando a su alrededor, parecía ser la misma chica de la fotografía anterior pero más madura, vio con celos como Sesshomaru la tenía abrazada por la cintura y como parecía que la sonrisa de Kage transmitiese tanta felicidad, él quería ser el que la abrazara y provocara tanta felicidad en ella, ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kage más que atracción era amor, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que la puerta del baño se abrió.

-.-.- (Kage POV)

Estaba agotada, notaba como si alguien me observara durante todo el día, después el profesor de deportes me dijo que tenia muy poca fuerza por lo que me obligó a hacer pesas durante media clase, después muchas chicas empezaron a seguirme ofreciéndome sus toallas para que me secara el sudor mientras que la mayoría de los chicos me dirigían una mirada que prometía dolor.

Al entrar en mi habitación no me molesté ni en cerrar la puerta, total, Anthy no entraría sin mi permiso y Utena sabia la verdad por lo que me preocupaba, después de dar un rápido vistazo a la fotografía de mi padre, ya que al verla me daba energía y fuerza como si papá me animara, fui hacia el baño para ducharme y después estudiar para el examen de matemáticas, la asignatura que seguía costándome más que ninguna otra. Mientras me duchaba me vinieron a la cabeza los escasos recuerdos que yo tenia de mi padre. Mi padre era una persona muy amable, muy parecido a mí físicamente, lanzado como mi hermano menor Souta, con un gran corazón que hacia que entablara amistad en muy poco tiempo y con personas difíciles de ser amigables.

_FB:_

_- Mira lo que tengo papá – dijo una alegre Kagome de cinco años de edad mostrándole un pequeño gato - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar papi?_

_- Está bien, pero lo tendrás que cuidar – dijo Korumo sonriendo al ver la ingenuidad y lo dulce que era su pequeña hija_

_- ¿Qué nombre le podemos poner?- preguntó la pequeña_

_- ¿Qué tal te parece Buyo? Fue el nombre de mi primer gato, y era muy parecido a este. – le respondió su padre_

_- ¡Sí!, bienvenido a la familia Buyo-chan_

_-.-.- (Un año más tarde)_

_- Kagome, tengo una noticia, pronto serás hermana. ¿No estás emocionada? – preguntó al ver a su pequeña niña de apenas seis años con el ceño fruncido_

_- No, no quiero. – respondió haciendo pucheros_

_- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó realmente intrigado_

_- Porqué entonces ya no seré tu princesa, ni la niña de tus ojos._

_- Siempre lo serás pequeña – dijo conmovido por el pensamiento que tuvo la pequeña – además, puede ser que sea un niño, y entonces él no podría ser la princesa de la casa. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?_

_- ¡Vale! – dijo alejando todos sus temores_

_Poco después de eso su padre murió en un accidente de trafico, y más tarde de que eso ocurriera se mudaron al templo de su abuelo, y un mes después su madre dio a luz a su hermano Souta, al cual, lo cuidó mucho más de lo normal para su edad por su padre, el cual quería que estuviese orgulloso de ella._

_Fin FB_

Dejó de pensar en ello, ya que empezaba a perder la mascara de frialdad que había adoptado desde el entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, al recordar a su padre le daban ganas de llorar, pero quizás lo peor se lo llevó su pobre hermano el cual creció sin padre. Se secó y se puso una camisa de vestir de Sesshomaru, esa noche no cenaría ya que estaba muy sensible ya que pronto seria el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, en días como esos se sentía sin energía, casi sin ganas de vivir, ya que perdió a la persona que le hacia sonreír más. Abrió la puerta deseando ir a tumbarse y descansar después de cerrar correctamente la puerta de su habitación, nada más pasar la puerta se quedó muy sorprendida, acostado en su cama mirando hacia su dirección estaba Touga, con una mirada muy brillante.


	7. Sorpresa y dolor

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí y tumbado en mi cama!? – preguntó enfadada por la intrusión.

- Una chica tan hermosa como tú no debería de hablar de esa forma – dijo el joven acercándosele poco a poco mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y quedando con la cara a escasos centímetros de la de Kagome – No entiendo porque ocultas tu atractivo haciéndote pasar por hombre – dijo refiriéndose más que a nada al pecho que normalmente llevaba vendado y que ahora podía apreciar más o menos a causa de que no llevaba vendas.

- Ni lo entenderías – dijo adoptando una vez más el tan conocido "Sesshomaru style" y sin inmutarse por la cercanía y la mirada que le dirigía – si estás para molestar será mejor que te vayas, no me importa que le digas a toda la academia que soy una chica.

- Tranquila, no me interesa. No te preocupes tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Dudo mucho que te llames Kage de verdad.

- Yo no me meto en tus asuntos por lo que agradecería que tú no te metieras en los míos. – dijo con una calma mortal, pero, por desgracia con Touga eso no le funcionaba, y mucho menos si él estaba dispuesto a dar todo para conocer a la única chica que, a diferencia de Utena, si que se hizo pasar de chico, y es más, que parecía no estar interesada en ningún chico de la academia y tampoco en ninguna chica, era la única persona que le sabia plantar cara sin perder la compostura, se podría decir que podía tener a una princesa delante y el sin saberlo – Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no soporto tener gente molesta a mi alrededor.

- Bien, pero antes de irme. –Dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios – que duermas bien princesa – le susurró suavemente haciendo que su aliento y sus labios rozaran la oreja de Kagome.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Kagome se tiró a la cama analizando lo que acababa de pasar, el chico más deseado de la academia le acababa de besar, hundió la cara en la almohada pensando que no debía emocionarse, no se podía enamorar y menos aun, de un playboy como el, sabia todos los rumores de él, y además sabia a ciencia cierta que no eran solamente rumores sin fundamento:

_FB_

_Se disponía a recuperar un cuaderno que se le había quedado en la clase de biología y química, ¿¡Cómo podía llegar a ser tan estúpida!? Un día de estos se dejaría la cabeza en cualquier lugar. Al llegar a loa puerta notó una cosa muy extraña, la puerta que siempre estaba abierta de par en par para airear la sala por el olor a productos de limpieza tan fuertes, estaba bien cerrada, al acercarse un poco mas escuchó el susurro de una joven, esa voz le era familiar, parecía ser la voz de una de las chicas de su curso una de las muchas chicas que intentaban mantener una relación con "él". Decidió que debía entrar, ya que no existía la posibilidad de dejar el cuaderno y que al día siguiente por culpa de eso le bajaran la nota, así que sin pensárselo más entró, al entrar lo primero que vio fue al presidente del consejo abrochándose los pantalones, que era lo único que tenia puesto, después se fijó que en la mesa de profesor estaba la chica que había escuchado hablar, efectivamente era quien ella había pensado Rei Toriyama, estaba desnuda, con tan solo una bata de laboratorio tapándola parcialmente._

_Se dirigió al asiento que ella había ocupado recientemente, escuchó la puerta de la clase cerrarse y vio que Touga había desaparecido, la chica se puso en pie y se fue acercando poco a poco a él._

_- Kage, no es lo que piensas – dijo Rei aun confiando en que podía tener algo con Kage. _

_- No sé de qué habla Toriyama-san, no es como si me importara que esté con el presidente, solamente agradecería que mantuvieran sus encuentros sexuales en otro lugar como en sus respectivas habitaciones. – Dijo con un tono frio y formal_

_- No, si yo no quería estar con el… - No supo como seguir ya que si eso seguía por ese camino creía que Kage la odiaría_

_- ¿Está insinuando que Touga-san la obligó? – le preguntó poniéndola nerviosa, al ver que no respondía continuó – me lo imaginaba, yo tan solo vine a recuperar mi cuaderno, espero que pase un buen día Toriyama-san._

_Fin FB_

No podía volver a pasar, no debía entregar su corazón a un hombre que solo la quería como segunda opción o más, no quería estar con nadie que se planteara estar con más de una chica, eso seria volver a cometer los errores del pasado y volver a ser esa estúpida chica de la que todo el mundo se burlaba, de la que todo el mundo sentía lastima y en algunos casos repulsión por ser una "copia barata" como le llegaron a llamar en varias ocasiones, no debía confiar más que en su familia (Naomi, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga y Utena).

Había aprendido de la forma más cruel posible que ella era prescindible para muchas de las personas a las que ella ayudó y quiso como si fuesen de su propia familia. El primero del grupo fue Inuyasha, reuniéndose cada noche con Kikyo y dejándola a merced de todos los demonios que la querían aniquilar, después fue la anciana Kaede, a ella no la podía culpar, ella siempre seguiría a su hermana hasta la muerte, aún que seguirla fuese un grave error, a continuación fue Sango, eso fue cuando Inuyasha decidió que Kikyo era más útil que Kagome, Sango empezó a separarse de ella y huyendo de su lado cada vez que se quedaban a solas, inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que el monje había seguido el mismo camino que la exterminadora, al final los únicos del grupo que se portaban bien con ella eran Kirara y su hijo, eso fue hasta que decidió separarse del grupo solamente con la compañía de los dos demonios.

_FB_

_Estaba muy entusiasmada, hoy era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha por lo que pudo averiguar, hizo una gran comida para celebrarlo con todo el grupo, después le quería dar el regalo en privado, era el anillo de su padre, su madre le dio ese anillo que significaba tanto para ella para que se lo diese a Inuyasha, era un anillo de plata con un sello de una rosa azul, el anillo estaba colgado en una fina cadena de plata para podérselo colgar, por lo que su madre le explicó ese anillo era de cuando su padre estudiaba, lo tenía des de poco antes de conocer a su madre. _

_Al llegar se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Kikyo viajaría con ellos, al final no le dio el regalo, ya que vio lo feliz que parecía estar con esa sacerdotisa. Pero todo empeoró a la hora de comer, tanto Kikyo como Inuyasha se quejaban del sabor de su comida y sus compañeros parecían no reaccionar, excepto Shippo que les gruñó, ella creía que sus compañeros querían mantenerse fuera de problemas por lo que no le dio más importancia al asunto._

_- Sango, ¿Quieres ir a darte un baño? , cerca de aquí hay unas fuentes termales. – preguntó Kagome como siempre_

_- Prefiero ir con Kikyo, ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a la sacerdotisa muerta causando un gran dolor a la joven del futuro._

_- Claro – dijo mandando una sonrisa de triunfo en dirección a Kagome_

_A los dos días todo había empeorado:_

_Después de una pequeña lucha con unos cuantos demonios Sango se había lesionado, Kagome preocupada acudió a ella con el botiquín._

_- ¡No te me acerques, todo esto es tú culpa! – exclamó empujándola, inmediatamente después Kikyo vino a curarla con los medicamentos de Kagome – Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa _

_- Miroku, ¿Cómo crees que voy en el aprendizaje de control de mis poderes? – al ver que no le respondía se puso nerviosa y le preguntó una vez más_

_- Para ser sincero no sirves para nada más que para molestarnos ponernos en peligro – dijo harto de tratar de ser amable con alguien que en esos momentos no aguantaba._

_A los dos días de estar vagando junto a Shippo y Kirara se encontraron con Sesshomaru, se sorprendieron mucho cuando los acogió bajo su cuidado y empezó con la enseñanza de Shippo y Kagome con todo lo que podía, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que los adoptó como parte del paquete._

_Kagome se sentía un poco mejor, Sesshomaru le dijo que no era inútil y que tenía una buena técnica, y eso viniendo de él quería decir que era bastante buena, subiendo así su moral. _

_La mejor parte de ese tiempo fue cuando se encontró con Kouga, el seguía queriendo que fuera su mujer, pero aceptando las normas de los demonios tenía que cortejarla y pedir permiso a su alfa, en su caso a Sesshoaru, después empezó a viajar con ellos y las pocas veces que se encontraron con su antiguo grupo Inuyasha salió muy mal parado._

_Al mes de que Kouga se uniera a ellos tubo lugar la tan esperada y temida lucha contra Naraku, el grupo de Inuyasha fue rápidamente vencido, dejándolos a todos inconscientes a los pocos minutos de empezar la lucha, al final ellos lo derrotaron con un ataque conjunto del fuego de Shippo, las garras de Kouga, el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru y un látigo purificador de la joven del futuro. _

_Después de despedirse les dijo que se verían 500 años en el futuro, y sin ir más allá nada más salir del pozo se los encontró, y durante horas y horas le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella no estaba._

_Fin FB_


	8. Seducción

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Touga estuvo en el cuarto de Kagome, todavía no se podía creer que no le dijese nada ni a su mejor amigo. Lo único anormal que Kagome observaba en él era que estaba muy encima de ella, siempre que se metía en problemas, por insignificante que este fuese, él siempre estaba allí, ayudándola de todas las formas posibles, aún que eso lo metiese en problemas.

- ¡Kage-kun, Natsumi-chan! – Haruko les llamó mientras agitaba el brazo para llamar la atención y que la esperaran.

- Hola Haruko-chan – respondió Natsumi

- Hey – saludó y continuó bebiéndose su refresco haciendo que Haruko se sonrojara al verle - ¿Te encuentras bien?, estás roja – dijo sabiendo lo que le pasaba pero haciendo ver que no lo sabia

- S-si jejeje, no pasa nada, solamente tengo algo de calor.

- Ten, igualmente ahora tengo que ir a una reunión del consejo – dijo dándole su refresco – Nos veremos chicas – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Al llegar al despacho del consejo estudiantil, se encontró que los demás miembros todavía no habían llegado, no era de extrañar ya que llegaba con diez minutos de antelación. Se sentó en su sitio dispuesta a esperar al resto de miembros cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la hermana gemela de Miki, Kozue Kaoru, una de las muchas chicas que mantuvo relaciones con el presidente Touga, muy diferente a su hermano quien, según pensaba ella, era mucho mejor en todos los aspectos demostrando así que, a diferencia de algunos, él si se merecía su puesto en el consejo.

- Si buscas a Touga todavía no ha llegado. – dijo intentando ser lo más amable posible.

- ¿Por qué crees que vengo a verlo a él? – Preguntó la joven con un tono ¿Seductor?

- Porqué sé que no te hablas con tu hermano ni ningún otro miembro del consejo.

- Te equivocas, estoy hablando también contigo. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Kage frente a él con las piernas cruzadas e inclinándose hacia él intentándolo seducir.

- Si te pones de esa forma creeré que intentas seducirme.

- ¿Y si es así? – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara pasando los dedos suavemente por los labios de Kage.

- Pues que no lo conseguirás – dijo intentando controlar sus ganas de gritarle que era una mujer, pero aguantándose.

- Yo no estaría tan segura – finalizó juntando sus labios en un suave roce el cual Kage no correspondía.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a todos los miembros del consejo al mismo instante en el que Kozue se inclinaba hacia Kage para besarlo, viendo así el beso haciendo que tanto los hermanos Kiryu como Miki hirvieran de la rabia.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Kozue con la voz un poco ronca

- He tenido besos mejores, me voy al baño a ver si me quito la sensación de tus labios y manos de encima – dijo intentando ser lo más fría posible pero sin llegar a pasarse.

- ¡Ya verás! – exclamó indignada mientras salía del despacho, nadie le dijo nunca cosas como esas, y se fue decidida a hacer que Kage cayera ante ella.

- Necesito ir al baño, ¿Está bien? – dijo mirando hacia Touga

- Bien, pero date prisa. – respondió sin apenas mirarla

Touga se quedó mirando su silueta mientras caminaba con un paso rápido pero muy elegante hacia el baño y cuando se perdió en una esquina entró sentándose en su sitio mientras el resto de miembros, aún un poco conmocionados, seguían su ejemplo, a los cinco minutos más o menos Kage entró con su habitual máscara de frialdad, rompiéndola solamente en ciertas ocasiones que tanto Juri como Nanami le preguntaban o comentaban cosas, dedicándoles una suave sonrisa, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran. Juri parecía estar enamorada de él, ella siempre se decía que era porque tenía una forma de ser muy noble, además de que se parecía a Shiori cuando era dulce e inocente, se confundió aún más del porqué al pasar los meses pero llegó a la conclusión de que fue por que Kage tenía un lado femenino que ella notaba que le atraía cada vez más.

Al salir de la reunión vieron que en la puerta estaban tanto Haruko como Natsumi esperando a Kage, quien les envió una sonrisa que iluminó todo el pasillo, haciendo que todas las chicas que estaban allí o las que pasaban por delante se desmayaran ante esa sonrisa.

- Jajaja Haruko, Natsumi ¿Vamos? – dijo riéndose y cogiendo a sus amigas de la mano.

- ¿Dónde vais Kage? – preguntó Nanami de una forma dulce.

- A estudiar, si queréis podéis venir – dijo sabiendo que todos aceptarían.

-.-.- (Residencia Kage)

- Bien, mejor será que os esperéis, me voy a duchar – dijo Kage desapareciendo por las escaleras.

- Se me ha olvidado decirle una cosa, ahora vuelvo. – mintió Touga desapareciendo también por las escaleras. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta bloqueándola para que nadie les interrumpiese en esa importante "conversación" que quería tener con ella, se puso cómodo en la cama sabiendo que como mínimo tendría para un cuarto de hora pensando en lo despistada o confiada que era esa chica dejando la puerta sin bloquear además de escuchar la canción que cantaba mientras se duchaba.

**He cambiado un poco la forma de verlo, por lo tanto no coincide con el "mensaje" del videoclip, he querido ajustarlo lo máximo posible a la historia.**

**Don't cry** (Park Bom)

_El amor parece cambiar tan fácilmente,_

_En el lugar de lo que codiciamos, queda una cicatriz dolorosa,_

_Tengo que dejarte ir_

_Y por favor, no llores._

Su voz era cada vez más hipnótica, tenía también un toque de dolor en ella, como si sintiera que el amor no estaba hecho para ella como si de verdad fuese siempre doloroso.

_Supongo que yo no era, realmente, la persona para ti_

_No pude contener mi estúpido corazón_

_Que te causaba dolor_

_Y por favor, no llores._

En esa parte casi murió, quién sería el estúpido para pensar que ella no era para él, haciéndole pensar que ella era la culpable del dolor de ese infeliz que tuvo la suerte de que ella se enamorara.

_Aquí está el final para ambos_

_Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor, entonces._

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

Esperaba de verdad que no se tuvieran que rencontrar jamás, ni en otra vida si él le causaba tanto dolor.

_Cada día, estamos cegados por nuestra rabia,_

_Sobre lo que peleábamos cada minuto_

_Yo lloraba cada noche_

_Baby, lloraba._

Si él (Touga) tuviese la oportunidad de discutir algo con ella (discusión de pareja) él dejaría que siempre se saliera con la suya, haría cualquier cosa para ver su hermosa sonrisa.

_Aquí está el final para ambos_

_Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor, entonces._

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

_A veces, cuando las lágrima vienen,_

_Recuerdo nuestros preciosos momentos_

_Espero que ya no te duelan más_

_Y por favor, no llores_

El haría que las lágrimas que ella derramara fuesen de felicidad, nada de dolor.

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

En ese mismo instante fue en el que se dio cuenta, estaba realmente enamorado de una chica de la que ni tan siquiera sabía el nombre, ya ni tan solo se veía con otras por el temor de perder la poca relación que tenían.


	9. ¿Aceptas los sentimientos?

**Don't cry** (Park Bom)

_El amor parece cambiar tan fácilmente,_

_En el lugar de lo que codiciamos, queda una cicatriz dolorosa,_

_Tengo que dejarte ir_

_Y por favor, no llores._

En ese mismo instante le vinieron a la mente todos esos momentos tan dolorosos que tuvieron lugar en el pasado, cuando Inuyasha jugaba con ella.

_Supongo que yo no era, realmente, la persona para ti_

_No pude contener mi estúpido corazón_

_Que te causaba dolor_

_Y por favor, no llores._

Recordó como Inuyasha le decía que por su culpa todos sufrían, que él sufría porque yo le robé la vida a su queridísima Kikyo.

_Aquí está el final para ambos_

_Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor, entonces._

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

Esperaba no rencontrarse jamás con esas personas, con ese dolor.

_Cada día, estamos cegados por nuestra rabia,_

_Sobre lo que peleábamos cada minuto_

_Yo lloraba cada noche_

_Baby, lloraba._

La mayoría de las discusiones empezaban de una forma muy tonta, pero aun sabiendo eso no era menos hiriente que le insultara a la mínima.

_Aquí está el final para ambos_

_Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor, entonces._

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

_A veces, cuando las lágrima vienen,_

_Recuerdo nuestros preciosos momentos_

_Espero que ya no te duelan más_

_Y por favor, no llores_

Esa época siempre la recordaría por el inmenso dolor al cual estuvo expuesta durante tanto tiempo.

_Está bien baby, por favor no llores._

_El largo viaje está a punto de terminar_

_Pero algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_En la próxima vida, nos volveremos a ver._

De repente, al acabar la canción le vino a la mente una imagen de Touga, parecía todo lo contrario a Inuyasha, parecía ser un hombre directo y que decía lo que pensaba, podía ser que él también la dañara si aceptaba la proposición de salir, pero en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes, la primera era que ella no soportaría estar sola durante mucho más, por mucho que lo intentara, y la segunda cosa fue que realmente estaba enamorada de Touga. Quizás si valía la pena arriesgarse un poco para tener al fin la felicidad y el amor que tanto ansiaba. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, se vistió con ropa ancha, se hizo una trenza que hacia que recordara a Bankotsu y se dispuso a salir, al entrar a la habitación vio que Touga estaba de nuevo en ella, esta vez no le molestó tanto y menos aún sabiendo que el ya conocía su secreto, lo único que no le gustó fue el hecho de que la escuchara cantar esa canción.

- Parece que se ha vuelto costumbre lo de colarte en mi habitación.

- Si, y es una costumbre que no pienso romper, por lo menos durante mucho tiempo. – dijo con una sonrisa que haría parar el corazón de muchas.

- ¿Quieres algo o solamente has venido porque mi cama te pareció cómoda la última vez?

- Sabes a que he venido – dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente – Será mejor que no juegues más conmigo y me digas tú verdadero nombre, odio tener que llamarte por tu nombre masculino mientras estamos a solas – Kagome en ese momento pensó si valía la pena decirle su nombre, ya que eso, en cierto modo sería aceptar que ella estaba interesada en él, ya que sino no había otra explicación sobre el cambio de opinión.

- Bien – dijo dando un gran suspiro sorprendiendo a Touga quien ya casi se había dado por vencido – Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, encantada de conocerte – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Touga en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en que su nombre encajaba perfectamente con ella, ella era una hermosa estrella que resaltaba entre las miles de estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno, al pensar que él era el único hombre que sabia su verdadera identidad no pudo contenerse más y la besó apasionadamente, transmitiéndole todo aquello que no sabía como decirle, transmitiéndole la felicidad que sentía al saber que había confiado lo suficiente en el como para decirle su verdadero nombre y al notar que ella correspondía al beso también notó una gran felicidad al pensar que ella estaba mínimamente interesada en él, aún que solo fuese atracción él se encargaría de hacer que llegase a ser amor. Una vez se separaron miró a una muy sonrojada Kagome, se quedó sin aliento al ver que parecía aún más hermosa con ese sonrojo, esos ojos tan brillantes y los labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados a causa de ese apasionado beso que acababan de compartir.

- Encantado de conocerte Kagome-chan – dijo con la voz ronca mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Touga-san…deberíamos ir bajando – dijo separándose poco a poco pensando que eso iba demasiado rápido para su gusto, al fin y al cabo acababa de aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Touga.

- Con dos condiciones – al ver que estaba esperando a que siguiera hablando continuó – La primera, llámame Touga y la segunda dame la oportunidad de estar contigo. – la chica aun más sonrojada que antes asintió, Touga fue bajando mientras Kagome intentaba poner una mascara de frialdad para estar frente al resto de personas que esperaban en la planta baja, al estar ya preparada bajó, entró y empezaron a estudiar.


	10. 7 de Diciembre un recuerdo de Isshi-Sama

Empezaron a estudiar, Kage se encontraba entre medias de los hermanos Kiryu.

- Kage, ¿me podrías ayudar con mi trabajo de historia? – dijo Nanami acercándose más a "él".

- Bien, ¿sobre qué es el trabajo? – le respondió con una sonrisa

- Sobre la historia de la esfera de las cuatro almas y de la maldición que sufrieron la creadora, las dos guardianas y todo aquel que la poseyera. – dijo muy animada al tener la ayuda de Kage

- Kage ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Juri verdaderamente preocupada – Te ves muy pálido.

- Tranquila, solamente es que me he recordado de mi abuelo, él siempre me explicaba la historia de la esfera ya que según él todo pasó en el templo Higure, el templo de mi familia – dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos ante esta información.

- Ahora entiendo todo – dijo Saionji casi burlándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – preguntó casi sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención adivinando lo que diría.

- La forma en que te comportas, tienes costumbres muy… Muy tradicionales por así decirlo – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Es la forma con la que me han educado, además, tampoco me comporto de una forma tan tradicional como crees – dijo mandándole una mirada a Touga que paso desapercibida por todos menos por el pelirrojo.

Después de dejar todo claro empezó a contarles a todos la historia de la esfera, des de cuando fue creada por Midoriko hasta cuando "desapareció" misteriosamente junto con su segunda y última guardiana.

- Así que se podría decir 1 -que la maldición de la creadora es estar sellada y luchando contra cientos de demonios en la esfera por toda la eternidad ya que se decía que no había ningún deseo puro, todos parecían ser impuros por una razón u otra 2- El que poseyera la esfera y pidiera un deseo nunca seria feliz ya que nunca concedería lo que realmente esperabas. Y 3 – que las sacerdotisas encargadas de proteger la esfera sufrirían por amor.

Después de eso les explicó otras de las muchas historias que había aprendido gracias a su abuelo hasta bien entrada la noche, cenaron, y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas residencias.

Ese día despertó con una canción que le traía muy buenos recuerdos, era el día en el que uno de sus cantantes favoritos cumpliría años, era un frio 7 de Diciembre, des que Isshi-Sama muriera en aquel trágico 18 de julio del 2011, des de que anunciaran su muerte no fue capaz de escuchar su música, al intentarlo siempre acababa rompiendo a llorar lamentando esa gran perdida, esa persona que con su increíble música le subía el animo en esos momentos tan difíciles que pasó en el pasado. Los rumores siempre habían dicho que uno de sus ancestros (Los de Isshi-Sama) era un demonio, y según muchas fuentes de información desde la infancia le habían interesado el Japón antiguo y sus historias, y que ese interés lo manifestaba en las historias que contaba a través de sus letras.

La canción que este día había decidido usar como despertador para hacerle un pequeño homenaje a ese gran artista fue UTAKATA.  
>(UTAKATA – Kagrra esp.) watch?v=w8ESDpuDUqs<br>_El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza  
>Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar<br>Mientras pienso en tu silueta llorando_

Al escuchar esa canción y cerrar los ojos todavía lo veía cantando y transmitiendo a todos sus fans los sentimientos que el sentía al cantar esa canción.  
><em>Los momentos agitados pasan<br>Antiguos sentimientos quedan atrás  
>La estrella que vi en aquel día brillara aun mas<br>por la eternidad, pues así lo siento  
><em>  
><em>El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza<br>Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar  
>Mientras pienso en tu silueta llorando <em> _  
><em>Ahora esa canción se ajustaba a lo que todos sus fans sentían desde que se enunciara su fallecimiento.  
><em>Reten en tus brazos los deseos que han caído<br>Como pétalos que florecen con colores intensos  
>Volverán a pasar muchas estaciones<br>Y esta es la voz que escucharas_

_Y así nos separamos  
>¿Cuantas veces mas nos volverán a inundar?<br>Las lagrimas de ese día, nos inundan completamente, rebosando el interior de tu pecho_

_El deseo que en ti se precipita, pasa a un lado del destino  
>Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar<br>Confió en este sentimiento por ello ahora canto_

_Reten en tus brazos los deseos que han caído  
>Como pétalos que florecen con colores intensos<br>Volverán a pasar muchas estaciones  
>Y esta es la voz que escucharas<em>

_Si con estas alas pudiese llegar alto, hubiese corrido tras de ti  
>Detengámonos y unamos la historia de nuestros recuerdos<br>Porque quiero abrazarte por una vez mas_

_El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza..._

Una vez finalizada la canción se secó las lágrimas que sin ni siquiera darse cuenta derramó al escucharla, se vistió y se puso a hacer el desayuno para Anthy, Utena y ella, una vez todo estuvo hecho les dejo el desayuno junto a una nota diciéndoles que quería dar una vuelta antes de que las clases empezaran y por eso no las esperaba como hacía habitualmente.

Ese día al ser tan frío se había visto obligada a ponerse guantes y bufanda para protegerse un poco y no acabar enfermándose. Mientras caminaba muy cerca del bosque de la zona de duelos empezó a nevar, decidió que lo mejor seria ira hacia la escuela antes de que el tiempo empeorara y no la dejase volver hacia ningún edificio para resguardarse del frio y la nieve.

Poco a poco el tiempo empeoró haciendo que cayera cada vez más nieve y le dificultara el paso, y lo peor de todo es que poco a poco la nieve que le caía en la cabeza y la cara con su calor corporal se derretía y hacia que su cabello se humedeciera, estaba tan enfrascada con sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que alguien la había cubierto con su paraguas para evitar que le cayera más nieve. Cuando se dio cuenta se giró rápidamente para saber quien era la persona que la estaba ayudando, y cuando vio quien era, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa alegrando así el día a Touga que fue quien tan amablemente la había ayudado.

Mientras andaban para el edificio escolar ella le explicó la razón de su paseo matutino, el dulce y doloroso recuerdo de su ídolo que tiempo atrás en un día como este había nacido para después morir a una temprana edad dejando tras de si a muchas fans tristes pero también dejando tras de si un gran legado musical que todas conservarían dentro de sus corazones.

Cuando al fin llegaron quedaban tan solo 10 minutos para que la clase empezara, y mientras que a Kagome le tocaba historia a Touga le tocaba hablar con el director como presidente del consejo estudiantil para hacerle saber lo hablado en la anterior reunión.

- Touga – dijo al ver como se alejaba lentamente de ella para dirigirse al despacho del director, al ver que se giró teniendo así toda su atención hizo que se sonrojara levemente – Gracias por acompañarme – dijo tan bajo que Touga se tuvo que esforzar y acercar para escucharla.

- No es nada, además, – dijo haciendo una pausa para mirar y ver si había alguien en los pasillos – para algo eres mi novia – le susurró finalmente al ver que estaban solos dándole después un suave beso en los labios y continuando su camino hacia el despacho del director.


	11. Busqueda en el lago helado

Faltaba una semana para Navidad y por supuesto, para el tan esperado baile, desde hacía ya una semana las chicas no dejaban de escribirle cartas pidiéndole que fuera su pareja para esa fecha especial, y terminar siempre rechazándolas cordialmente. A causa de eso y más se había extendido el rumor de que era homosexual haciendo que cada vez, tanto chicos como chicas se apartaran de él, estas últimas por falta de interés. Solamente había unas cuantas personas que seguían como si nada: Utena, Anthy, Wakaba, Natsumi, Haruko, Nanami y por supuesto el resto de miembros del consejo. El resto de personas eran más distantes, y los chicos no paraban de molestarle a la mínima.

Estaban en el gimnasio, la clase acababa de finalizar, Touga no estaba en esta última clase ya que tenía que ultimar unos detalles del baile, como de costumbre, se esperó a que sus compañeros se cambiaran para poder ir al vestuario, cambiarse e ir a la residencia a ducharse y relajarse. A los diez minutos pensó que seguramente ya no habría nadie en el vestuario así que decidió cambiarse.

Al entrar en el vestuario inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su armario estaba abierto y vacío. Y no era solo la ropa lo que la preocupaba, lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que el anillo del consejo, el de su padre estaba en una bolsita junto a la ropa, y esa bolsita también había desaparecido. Sin importarle que se encontrara en pantalones y manga corta, furiosa salió a la calle. Ignorando el frío y la nieve empezó a buscar desesperadamente el anillo.

Cuando estaba frente al lago, se encontró uno de sus zapatos y a unos diez metros, prácticamente en la orilla, el otro. Levantando un poco la vista pudo ver con horror como su ropa y la bolsa de tela se encontraba flotando en medio de este. Sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó los zapatos de deporte y los calcetines dispuesta a entrar en el agua cuando alguien le agarró del brazo en un intento de detenerla, al girarse para hacer que la soltaran se encontró cara a cara con Nanami.

- ¡¿Kage, Qué haces?! – preguntó preocupada

- Recoger mis cosas – dijo intentando controlar su mal genio.

- ¡No te lo dejaré hacer! Puede que el agua no se haya congelado, pero seguramente estará muy fría y no quiero que te pase nada… - dijo mostrando aún más su preocupación

Sin decir nada más, se tiró al agua sabiendo que era bastante profundo, aguantándose el frío que tenía, entre la nieve y meterse en esa agua helada nadó hasta sus pertenencias, al ver que la bolsita estaba vacía dejó abandonada su ropa para bucear en busca del anillo de su padre. Estaba tan ocupada que no se dio ni cuenta de que Nanami entró corriendo hacia el edificio principal.

Kagome POV.

En este momento no le hice caso a Nanami, el anillo es mucho más importante que mi salud, es lo que me conecta con mi padre, lo que hace que lo sienta más cerca de mí. Tenía ganas de buscar a los que lo tiraron al lago y darles una buena lección. La ropa me da igual, pero el solo hecho de pensar en perder para siempre ese anillo hace que me deprima, ya que perder ese recuerdo sería una cosa que jamás podría superar.

Una vez más aguanto la respiración y me sumerjo en el helado lago, al llegar al fondo, intento buscar desesperadamente algo que brille o tenga una forma similar, pero con la poca iluminación a duras penas puedo ver claramente lo que tengo delante de mis ojos.

Cuando noto la falta del aire vuelvo a salir a la superficie para respirar y empezar de nuevo a buscar.

Normal POV

Sala de economía domestica

- Natsumi-chan, ¿qué te parecen estas galletas para el día del baile? – preguntó Momoka dándole una para que la probase.

- Wow, están muy buenas, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlas? – le respondió la joven

- Mi madre me enseñó, son las que hacía en la pastelería donde trabajó de joven. – respondió Momoka orgullosa

- ¿Puedo llevarle unas pocas a Kage? A él le gustan mucho los pasteles y galletas caseras, ojalá yo supiera hacerlas… - dijo Natsumi suspirando resignada

- Claro que puedes – dijo dándole una suave sonrisa – Es más si quieres te puedo enseñar a hacer varios tipos de galletas.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Natsumi abrazándola fuertemente, terminando así riendo las dos juntas llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Nat-chan? – preguntó Haruko

- ¡Haru-chan! – Exclamó a la vez que saltaba a sus brazos por la alegría – Momoka me enseñará a hacer galletas. – dijo sabiendo que ella entendería su alegría.

- ¡Qué bien!, ahora entre mis pasteles y tus galletas Kage se pondrá muy feliz.

- Si, ya me imagino su sonrisa al ver nuestros dulces… - dijo con expresión soñadora junto con Haruko.

Touga POV

Veo cómo la gente se va yendo poco a poco, la clase esta casi vacía, ya solo quedamos Haruko, Momoka, Natsumi y yo, las amigas de mi princesa están hablando con Momoka, la presidenta del club de la ceremonia del té, así que me acerco para saber qué era lo que las tenía tan contentas.

- Si, ya me imagino su sonrisa al ver nuestros dulces… - escucho que dice Natsumi

- ¿La sonrisa de quién? – pregunto curioso

- ¡T-touga! – exclaman las amigas de Kagome algo avergonzadas después de haber sido sorprendidas ante mi repentina aparición.

- Parece que le quieren hacer pasteles y galletas a Kage-kun. – me dice Momoka divirtiéndose viendo como su sonrojo crece e intentan esconderse haciéndome reír.

- Apuesto a que le gustará mucho vuestro detalle, el pastel de nata y fresas de Haruko es muy bueno y aunque todavía no he probado las galletas estoy seguro de que Kage lo apreciará ya que las dos sois sus mejores amigas. – intento remarcar lo más sutilmente posible la parte de mejores amigas para que no se hagan ilusiones.

- Todavía no sé hacerlas, pero Momoka me enseñará ya que ella es la que mejor las hace. – dice una vez más contenta olvidándose de la vergüenza anterior y tendiéndome la bandeja llena de galletas.

- Tienes razón, son las mejores que he probado. – digo mientras en ese momento una sonrisa se me escapa al pensar en mi pequeña comiéndoselas tan ilusionada como cada vez que un pastel o unas simples galletas llegan a sus manos.

Estaba realmente perdido en mis pensamientos mientras que las tres chicas hablaban sobre los dulces que podrían preparar cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente haciendo que los cuatro mirásemos hacia la puerta alarmados ante el ruido. En la puerta vi que se encontraba mi hermana quien respiraba con dificultad y además parecía estar muy asustada. Preocupado fui hacia ella para ver qué era lo que le pasaba cuando ella levantó la vista y al ver sus ojos vi que también parecía estar preocupada por algo.

- Hermano – dijo mientras me agarraba de la manga y me hacía salir del aula – Es Kage, Kage está en el lago.

Al escuchar eso salí corriendo junto a mi hermana seguido por las chicas con las que estaba anteriormente. Mientras llegábamos al lago Nanami nos explicó que los chicos habían tirado toda la ropa y los objetos de Kage al lago mientras este estaba en el gimnasio, y que al salir y verlo entró al agua para recoger sus cosas sin que lo pudiese detener. Me hice una nota mental de encontrar al culpable de que sus cosas llegaran al lago.

- ¡Momoka, encuentra a Utena y dile que tenga preparada la habitación de Kage!, ¡Nanami, ve a por unas toallas! – dije al no querer que la viera muy mal haciendo que se preocupara más.

Después de decir eso aceleré mi paso para llegar lo antes posible y así poder salvar a la persona más importante que tenía.

Al llegar vi a mi princesa metida dentro del agua helada del lago, me fijé en su piel más pálida de lo normal, en sus labios que estaban adquiriendo un tono azulado por la exposición al frío.

- ¡Kage! – Grito haciendo que ella me mire - ¡Sal inmediatamente de ahí! – Digo corriendo hacia ella mientras me quito mi chaqueta e inmediatamente la saco del lago cubriéndola con ella para que no se dieran cuenta de su verdadero género.

- M-mi anillo – escucho que a duras penas consigue decir mientras tiembla violentamente.


End file.
